


got me rocking side to side

by georgiehensley



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Nicki Minaj (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings, Gyms, Random & Short, blushy shy almost-girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wow, <i>ariana thinks as she watches the other girl lift weights, her athletic wear hugging her in all the right places, making all of her lovely curves visibly stand out.</i></p><p>or, the gym au where ariana has a crush on a gorgeous stranger, nicki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got me rocking side to side

**Author's Note:**

> a short, not-super-great ficlet inspired by their 2016 vma performance. i totally ship it now. :)
> 
> title (obviously) from "side to side".

_wow_ , ariana thinks as she watches the other girl lift weights, her athletic wear hugging her in all the right places, making all of her lovely curves visibly stand out. all of a sudden, though, she’s snapped out of her thoughts by one of the girls sitting next to her, who says nothing but eyes the bike ariana sits on as if to say, _you gonna use that thing or what?_ sighing, ariana goes back to her cycling, glancing back at the other girl, only to find her gone. disappointed, ariana now puts her focus on the task at hand, pushing herself to go faster as she presses on the pedals.

~

when she later goes back to the locker room to change, she finds a note stuck to the outside of the door.

_don’t think i don’t notice you checking me out each day. wanna grab a bite to eat sometime? -nicki xx_

ariana can’t help but smile as she reads the note a second time over, almost in disbelief that the girl she’s been eyeing for weeks now would actually ask her out. feeling as though someone’s watching her, she lifts her gaze, only to see the girl staring at her, now dressed in her street clothes. when their eyes meet, she smiles as well. 

though ariana feels her heart begin to race with sudden nerves, she finds herself able to get out the words she’d always hoped to get to say one day.

“yes, i’d love to go out with you.” 

the other girl - _nicki_ , ariana corrects herself now - full on grins, picking up her back off the floor and stepping closer to ariana, handing her another slip of paper.

“call me,” she says, throwing her a wink before walking away, and suddenly ariana feels herself growing hot for a reason other than her previous workout.


End file.
